


chocolate lips.

by ansutazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NO T ANGST FOR ONCE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansutazu/pseuds/ansutazu
Summary: and they say romance is dead. (well, in this case, one half of the 'romance' is currently dying.) // keichi one-shot.





	chocolate lips.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda rushed keichis bc i just..wanted to write them kissing at the end,,  
> this is just self-indulgent and not that good but listen, Listen,
> 
> my brain is like Half-Dead at the time i'm posting this please feel free to point out mistakes thank y

There was a hill beside the Tenshouins’ overflowing and ever-blooming estate and gardens, a singular cherry blossom tree sitting atop of the geographical nuance that watches over the Tenshouin property with the spring breeze and old childhood memories. During the spring, the tree would spread its petals all over the hill, dying the grass a bright pink that could be spotted a mile away, as far as Keito’s temple home! It would dazzle the many residents of the Tenshouin manor, and it would signal ends and beginnings as the winds took them dancing in the sky.

It was a beautiful, breath-taking sight — but being the kids that they were, they would often carve a path through the pink petals to get to the top and play (and they would most likely go because Eichi _begged_ to go, he practically whisked Keito away from whatever he was doing, shouting, “I want to go under the tree”, to which Keito would agree, albeit without so much as a slightly annoyed huff) like the little boys they were.

They would dream of different scenarios — of dinosaurs, of ninjas, of nobility, or of idols. Most of the time, they would often act out what would be Eichi’s funeral, flimsy little stick pyramid, eulogy, and all, and after that, they would lie down under the tree, watching the petals fall down from above them, putting them in some sort of peace. It would remind them that life had cycled once more again, that they were able to welcome spring together once again.

So when Eichi had asked Keito to meet at “that place” for a surprise, he knew exactly where to go, crossing the Tenshouin rose gardens and beginning his hike up the hill that welcomes spring yet again. There already seemed to be a path made in the petals — Eichi, he assumed, for who really went up the hill but that boy who so welcomed death with such reckless actions such as exerting himself like this? Keito sighs, but…he holds out for that “surprise” Eichi had promised him, and he trudges along.

When he gets to the top, he finds a checkered blanket splayed under the cherry blossom tree at full bloom, a signature red and white pattern amongst a glaring pink. There’s rocks holding the corners down to the earth, a wicker basket just off to the side, and a blonde boy lying down smack dab in the middle, eyes closed but with a gentle smile across his face, hands folded on his stomach as the breeze moves small tufts of his hair along. He looks peaceful — it reminds him of those times when they’d pretend to be at _his_ funeral, when he tried to stay completely still for the “ceremony” that Keito kept fumbling up, because he wasn’t yet quite sure how to keep funerals running as smoothly as his parents and sibling.

Keito’s eye twitches. “Oi, get up.”

His foot prods the blonde’s side, and blue eyes flutter open, lethargically looking over at his childhood friend with a thick, sleepy air to him — and for a moment, Keito allows himself to find something _warm_ in that tired expression of his, to think, “ah, he's kind of cute”. 

And then he gets embarrassed.

“Ah, Keito…” Eichi gets up from his position, sitting up straight with that same tender smile on his face. He gestures to the basket with a somewhat _proud_ look on his face, a cheerful expression that evades the air of death that haunts him. “What do you think of that surprise I mentioned? It’s a picnic, a ‘date’, if you will. I made all the food and planned it myself, you know…and I carelessly stayed up the night before making sure it would go smoothly, so while I was waiting for you, I ended up falling asleep. Sorry I couldn’t greet you properly when you got here — fufu, but it seems as if you’ve always got my back, Keito.”

“H — hold on a second.” Keito pinches the bridge of his nose, traps his glasses with his fingers momentarily as he sits down in front of Eichi, crossing his legs on that checkered blanket with little intention to get back up for a while, he realizes. “Did you say…‘date’?”

“Yeah.”

“Wh — ”

“Now, now, Keito.” Eichi puts a finger on Keito’s lips to quiet him, eyes shining with a glint of mischief. “Don’t ask why we’re having a date — we’re going out, remember? You’re my boyfriend. It’s only natural that I treat you to a little ‘outing’ once in a while, though this is pretty close to home. Still, it’s a fitting location, right? Fufu, so many fond memories.”

Keito realizes that he was wearing a familiar outfit — a blue polo with a beige sweater over it, but it seems as if he’s slipped on a comfortable pair of jeans as well. Looking down at what he put together, well…the moment he saw Eichi’s text, he practically _dashed_ to the Tenshouin estate, leaving his temple home in his archery clothes (leaving the _actual_ archery and practice untouched).

“If you told me this was going to be a date…” He moves Eichi’s finger, pouting a bit — and Eichi finds his heart racing a little, no, _a lot_ , even though that displeased look on Keito’s face meant nothing good. Still, it was kind of amusing to see, to see some sort of embarrassment cross his friend’s face as his cheeks turn a slight red. “If you told me this was a date, I would have at least _changed_.”

“No offense, Keito, but even if I did tell you that, you would have come in something worse. This, right now, is tolerable to the eyes.”

* * *

And so they ate — sandwiches which Eichi carefully assembled with the finest ingredients, and despite barely stepping into the kitchen to ever _make_ anything, Eichi’s delicate fingers managed to make something _delectable_. He says its mostly from the first-year underclassman who’s in the tea club, and how he’ll bring small sandwiches to accommodate whatever tea they were drinking that day with a smile. Eichi finds him endearing, and he speaks of him softly.

Speaking of tea, there was no shortage of the beverage — both hot and cold, Eichi managed to steep two kinds of tea to suit Keito’s whims. Of course, whatever tea Eichi’s made would only make his tastebuds delighted — he was an expert, which is to be expected from the tea club president, and even the most bitter of teas could be salvaged with Eichi’s expertise. Keito ended up having a taste of both, though it was only a matter of time before Eichi drank the rest on his tea fervor.

There were delicate snacks here and there, pocky and cookies and biscuits and pastries lining the blanket with such elegance their arrangement could only be attributed to Eichi’s thoughtful eye, and when Keito comments on it, he laughs, and Keito wonders if all that sugar in his bloodstream came from the array of sweets or from the sheer warmth that spread throughout his body from Eichi’s uncharacteristically sweet gestures. It wasn’t particularly rare, but it was certainly nice to see the teenage boy enjoying himself, and it was even sweeter that he even managed to be beside him.

The whole meeting, now that he thought about it, made him feel at ease, made him feel relaxed, made him feel _happy_. As cheesy as it sounded, as if from a shoujo manga, It’d been a while since he’d felt like this — well, his heart practically soared when they expressed the same feelings for each other, albeit hidden with stubbornness when Eichi then proceeded to ask if they could hold hands after two seconds of dating.

“I have one more surprise.” Eichi says, taking the wicker basket into his hands and pulling a container. Keito leans forward to take a look, and his eyebrow raises at what Eichi’s last surprise was, as Eichi opened the container and held out a chocolate-covered strawberry for Keito to look at. “I made these myself…I dunno, eating this seemed like they’d put this ‘date’ to a graceful end. So, then, open your mouth, Keito…”

“I won’t be fed like that — you know what, fine…”

He obediently follows, as he’s always done, opening his mouth as Eichi brings the strawberry closer to his mouth — and when he bites down on the strawberry, it’s absolutely sweet. There’s nothing bitter about it, just a sweet sensation that starts from his mouth and spreads throughout his body, through his chest and to the tips of his fingers. Really, was he allowed to be in a bliss such as this? He felt like he was spoiling himself.

“It’s good,” he replies after he finishes chewing, and Eichi’s smile becomes brighter than ever — ah, this wasn’t good for the heart.

“Ah, there’s chocolate on your mouth.” Eichi extends his hand to wipe the excess chocolate off, but his fingers hover just inches from Keito’s mouth, frozen in some sort of daze as Keito blinks. Eichi’s smile then turns into something more playful, a smile teasing Keito, and he frowns.

“Hey, just — ”

His words are halted when Eichi lunges forward, pressing his own lips on Keito’s in one swift movement. Ah, those lips tasted of cookies and sweet tea, of a feeling that could not be expressed any better than in the word “love”. Keito’s bewildered face melts, it melts as he closes his eyes and just lets Eichi pull that awfully unfair move on him, Eichi’s hand holding one of his — it’s soft, so soft, so tender, was this really an unfeeling Emperor? How he’s changed, how heavenly this felt, how unexplainably heartwarming this kiss was. It was gentle, it was full of emotion, it was so overwhelmingly sweet in a _good_ way.

Eichi couldn’t quite believe that he could pull such a move, that Keito didn’t push him away — this would be their first kiss, after all, under a cherry blossom tree on a tree that marked many childhood memories. Aah, this was definitely the perfect setting, and how he dreamt of this moment in his planning, how his cheeks turned red at just that small figment of his imagination. Warmth spreads on his cheeks, Keito’s lips were surprisingly smooth, that Keito’s lips were surprisingly _really_ good and satisfying to kiss. He can’t help but be greedy, he can’t help but wanting _more_ , but for the sake of his heart, and for his heart to continue beating and to continue living and continue being together, he pulls away.

Their faces were dyed red, Keito’s cheeks an even darker shade than Eichi’s, and yet it was expected that both of their hearts were connected, were beating faster than one could comprehend.

“Did I get the chocolate off?” Eichi so innocently, and Keito swears he could — no, he couldn’t get angry not now. There was nothing to get angry over.

He licks his lips, surveys if the chocolate was still there — and to his surprise, the kiss had wiped it off somehow. Was it on Eichi on? His eyes wandered over to Eichi’s lips — he kissed those just now — but there was no evidence of chocolate. Perhaps that was the sweetness he tasted when their lips met? No, he wanted to believe it was just the tension of that moment, he…

It was gone, but Keito smiles nonetheless.

“I don’t think so. I think you should try wiping it off again, idiot.”


End file.
